The Sons of Messengers,Desire and Deah
by HyperSonicCat101
Summary: After the Quest, The girls Stayed at Camp Jupiter while the Boys Stayed at Camp Half-Blood. A new prophecy comes and 3 New Male demigods come. Will they Succeed in their Quest to Defeat Gaea (Again). along the way, Friendship and Hatred will come.


**Chapter I**

**Andrew**

**Andrew was still shocked.** At one moment I was eating Lunch w/ My best friends. I had a Sandwich, Yup a normal one. I was talking to my friends until my Sub-History Teacher came up and said "The time has come for you to die young Heroes!" .I was confused until My Sub-History Teacher turned into a Pinkish, Winged snake lady."Oh no, you aren't Killing these Demigods!" Daniel said while getting a Pink glittery item in his Satchel. He threw the item on The Evil Sub teacher and grabbed me and my friends out of the school.

"Wait, why are we going? It's not even Dismissal yet dude!" I said, asking Daniel.

"I always had a feeling Sub teachers always Hid something, I never thought they would turn into Evil winged ladies..." My friend, Lucas said.

"No wonder one Tried to eat me with a Chopstick before.." My other friend Nathan said.

"Okay now can you answer my Question Daniel? Why are we running?" I asked again. "We're stopping by your Dad's cafe got it?" Daniel replied commandingly. We got there and saw our Parents talking to each other, my Dad talking with both Lucas and Nathan's Moms.

"What brings you here boys?" Asked my dad

Daniel came up to our parents and whispered something. They were all shocked to hear the news. My dad came up to me and The other parents followed and talked to their sons.

"Andrew, It's time for me to talk to you about your mom-" My dad said, But i cut him off

"How she left me? How she abandoned us? How she felt good about leaving you?!" I said, Annoyed by the topic

"Oh no son, do you still remember about Greek Mythology?" my dad asked

"Yeah and what about it?" I asked

"What if, you learned that those Gods and Goddesses are actually alive? What if you learned that Harsh thunder storms are caused by Zeus's Bad mood? What if you learned that your mom is a goddess?" My dad said with different questions

"Dad, You're Kidding right?" I asked chuckling

"Oh no son, They're real. Your mom left you because it's a rule, She never wanted to leave you. But she _had_ to" My dad finished.

Andrew was Shocked. I never knew Gods were real. I just thought they were myths. I looked at my friends and they looked surprised as I am

"So we're sending you to Camp. Though not an ordinary one, It's called Camp Half-Blood. Most special kids like you go there. Once you're there you might find your Half-sisters and Half-brothers. So i packed a small bag for you. I gave you a few clothes and a Charm that your mom wanted to give you" My dad said, giving me a Small backpack. It felt like there was nothing in it.

"So how do we get there?" I asked

"By the teleport portal" My dad smirked and pressed a button on his Universal remote. Then a small room was opened. That small room was always locked, No matter what. Now i know why.

"You have a Teleport Portal? How'd you get that kind of money to buy supplies?" I said, Dropping my jaw at the Teleporter

"Oh i got help from the Hephaestus cabin" MY dad chuckled, Then he snapped his fingers and a small fire was dancing on his palms.

"Okay guys, Let's go!" Daniel said, Who was now wearing no pants, but He had furry legs. Lucas and Nathan's Jaw dropped. We went into the portal and said our Last goodbyes then we we're Teleported to a forest. _Wow this camp looks great!_ I thought. It was going to be a Splendid time for him to sleep in the woods... Until another Evil winged lady appeared.

"Gods, why now?" Daniel said throwing another piece of Pixie dust at the Creature.

"Guys run to the Arch! I'll meet you there!" Daniel said, Kicking the winged lady or also known as gorgon in the chest. Yellow dust appeared and they ran to the Arch. They went inside and saw different kids walking around. Some were duelling each other in a sword battle while the others were carried in stretchers, Unconscious. They looked at us and then I noticed Nathan having a Dark aura. Daniel smiled.

"Wow Nathan, I never knew you'd be A son of Hades" Daniel said, grinning

"You mean I'm a son of the God of the underworld? Sweet!" Nathan smiled.

Then a guy approached Nathan and grinned at him.

"Hey bro, I'm James Henderson, Head counsellor of The Hades cabin. Welcome to

Camp Half-Blood bro!" James smiled and shaked James hand "Name?"

"Oh, I'm Nathan Marlon" Nathan replied

"Heh, Come on Nathan, Your cabin awaits." James said, dragging Nathan to the cabin.

Then it was Lucas's Turn. A wing was appearing at his back. He was holding a Weird staff. Like the ones on a Ambulance. A guy with sandy hair came to him and Smiled

"Hiya!, I'm Jacob Hupper, Head counsellor of The Hermes Cabin. Welcome to Camp uh name please?"

"Oh I'm Lucas Schaudt, I guess I'm a son of Hermes too " Lucas Grinned

"Well come on! Let's come to cabin" Jacob said, Making Lucas follow.

Lastly, It was my turn. I started Glowing pink. _Very manly, This is going to be great_ I thought. I started smelling like Perfumes and Things you'd love to smell. If you were a girl that is. The crowd gasped , _Is their first Son of Perfume? I got a feeling it is_ I thought. Then a girl came up to me and Smiled.

"Hi bro!, I'm Cathy Kittle, Daughter of Aphrodite. Head Counsellor of Aphrodite cabin"

"Hi I'm Andrew Raimondi. I think I'm the first Son of Aphrodite" I said, Grinning

"I know right! Come on here Bro give me a hug!" Cathy said, Pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back. It felt good hugging a Half-Sister.

"Come on! Let's go to our cabin, Cause I know the girls will be Happy to find a Brother!" Cathy said, Dragging me to the Cabin. _This is going to be a Fun day _I thought.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! . First fanfic so not so great eh?. Anyways I'll be uploading a chapter Later! Cya guys Peace! –HyperSonicCat101**


End file.
